Magic, Mischief, and Memories: A Lily Evans Story
by fading.wordsx
Summary: It's Lily Evans last and final year at Hogwarts. This fanfic is filled with love, magic, mischief, and memories. Throughout the story, it is filled with flashbacks of Lily's past. May switch point of views throughout the story.


**.:Section One:.**

: Flashback

"Evans, Lily," Professor McGonallgal announced.

A girl with silky red hair stumbled up to the stool with the ragged, old hat perched upon it. Her legs seemed to be shaking so much, that she could've been tapped slightly on the shoulder and she would've immediately have fallen. She gently picked up the old hat and sat upon the wooden stool. She slowly and carefully placed the hat upon her head.

"Hmm…this is indeed a tough one…outta be…Gryffindor!" The old hat roared across the hall.

She quickly walked to the Gryffindor table, where she was greeted warmly as she took her seat. There were a few more children who were sorted into various houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, depending on their characteristics, but one of the boys seemed to catch Lily's eyes. She couldn't tell why.

"Potter, James," Professor McGonallgal called out.

A boy with jet black hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't too skinny, nor too fat, just the right size. He wore black round glasses, but that didn't throw off his good looks. "Gryffindor!" The old hat yelled immediately as it fell upon his head.

He walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat down next to three other boys that had been sorted into Gryffindor, also. Something about that boy seemed to stick out, and Lily Evans, could not get him out of her head.

: End of flashback

Lily Evans replayed her first day ever at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And now, she would be entering her last and final year at Hogwarts. This year she would be taking the N.E.W.T.S. test. She was partly look forward to returning to Hogwarts, and partly now. She always loved Hogwarts. She couldn't wait until she would once again see the giant castle, the dark and creepy Forbidden Forrest, and the silvery lake, but no place was ever perfect. No, the imperfection at Hogwarts was James Potter.

James Potter was a stuck-up brat. All the girls drooled over him, but he wouldn't leave Lily alone. He had asked her out how many times now? And his little group of 'friends,' Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They all followed him everywhere, especially Sirius. It was like James was a big, juicy steak with legs and they were a pack or starved dogs. Lily had never seen 'the steak' without at least one 'starved dog' by his side.

As for Lily, she had two friends, which was all she needed. Ashlyn Williams, and Emily Scotts. Ashlyn had medium-length dirty blonde hair with natural highlights and bright blue eyes. Emily had shoulder-length dark brown hair and stunning green eyes. They both had an amazing figure.

She looked back at her letter that she had just received inviting her back to Hogwarts. She looked at the supply list. She figured she could buy everything in one quick trip to the little market in the wizarding world called Diagon Alley. All wizards of shapes and sizes, the rich and poor, young and old shopped there. Younger witches and wizards went there to replace, replenish, or buy new school supplies and such, while older witches and wizards went there to buy anything that would be useful around the house.

Lily decided to head downstairs to see how her mother was doing with dinner. She flew down the stairs and strolled into the kitchen, where she saw spaghetti and meatballs sizzling in a pot. There was crunchy garlic bread baking in the oven. It smelled delicious. Her mom walked in the kitchen and stirred the pasta.

"Honey, go get your father and tell him that dinner is ready," Her mother asked politely.

Lily obeyed and went to track down her father in his office where he was working on his computer. They walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat dinner. After dinner, Lily went back up to her and Hogwarts: A History for the thousandth time before she fell asleep.

**.:End of Section One:.**


End file.
